


there's something bout you that's got me dazed and confused

by blackpercy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - YouTube, F/M, beautytuber rachel x musician percy let's go, ik that u guys are dying over here, ive spent so much time on the superhero au i almost forgot my roots, perachel fandom come get yalls juice, this is probably gonna end up being a one shot book lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpercy/pseuds/blackpercy
Summary: Percy is a musician and Rachel is a beauty youtuber and they're best friends and a Little Bit in love and this is really short(and maybe more Perachel universes)
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare & Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	there's something bout you that's got me dazed and confused

**Author's Note:**

> Alexa, play Dazed & Confused by Ruel 
> 
> anyways THIS IS NOT WELL WRITTEN AT ALL💀 this is purely self indulgent to fuel the movie in my head and keep this tag alive. i am not taking myself seriously with this and neither should you

“Tonight,” Rachel hummed, “I am going to look  _ amazing _ .”

Percy looked up from his phone. Sprawled on her bed upside down, he lifted an eyebrow. 

She was wearing a short black dress with gauzy sleeves that had small red roses on them. A pair of clean red Converse were by the side, because Rachel had vowed in senior year to  _ never  _ wear heels again. Auburn box braids were pulled up into a high ponytail, light makeup was expertly applied on her face.

She looked so... _ not _ Rachel...it astounded Percy.

“What do you think?” She asked her best friend. Percy still stared. Her dark freckles weren’t visible on her brown skin. Concealer, foundation, things he can only name because of the time he’s spent watching her film for her channel.

“Um...you...um.”

Percy stammered something about looking amazing. Then, knowing what she was going to ask next, he flipped up and turned his back to her.

“Percy,” Rachel came over to tug on his sleeve irritably. “ _ Pleeease _ .”

“I’m not going to that convention, Rachel.” Percy sang the words softly, just to annoy her with the mocking pitch. He ignored her swats as he leaned his weight against her. He also ignored the fluttering in his chest when she wrapped her arms around his neck and put her face right in front of his.

“Percy.”

“Rachel.” He lifted an eyebrow.

She pouted, making those magic pleading eyes that could make him do anything. Percy struggled with himself for a second, knowing damn well he should just say no. But he can’t. He actually  _ can’t _ , staring into green eyes bordering on hazel that are sparkling with a tease.

He gave in.

“Fine,” Percy groaned and flopped forward on her pillow. “I’ll go to the party! Fine! Just...are there gonna be drunk people or something?”

Rachel glared at him. “It’s a beauty convention, Percy. Why the hell would there be drunk people?”

“I don’t know!” He lifted his hands to the air. “You makeup people are crazy!”

Percy laughed as she hit him with a pillow.

* * *

Who knew that Youtubers had the time to stay up till midnight?

The paparazzi were outside, hounding various celebrities with questions. Percy and Rachel, not ready to deal with that, had snuck into the venue through the back door.

Percy pushed through the bodies to find Rachel. She had to speak about an eyeshadow palette she was unveiling an hour ago, now he couldn’t find her. He looked for a girl with a high red ponytail of braids among the outlandish outfits and hair. He was so busy looking for her, he almost ran someone in white over.

“Shit.” Percy cursed and went to the floor to help the blonde. When she turned, Percy was met with familiar grey eyes.

“Annabeth?!” 

He helped his ex off the floor. They dated from sophomore year of high school to senior year, breaking things off before college but staying friends. She was wearing a white dress, no stains, something Percy knows Rachel never would have been able to manage. She was still tall, but she reached his height in heels. Annabeth smiled at him brightly and pulled him into an embrace.

“Percy, goodness, it’s been so long.” Annabeth pulled back to get a good look at him, her blonde curls fell over one shoulder. “I didn’t take you as the beauty type, to be honest,” she laughed.

Percy shrugged. “Honestly, I didn’t peg you as a beauty type, either.”

“Happy accidents,” Annabeth smiled. “You get a couple viral videos and, all of a sudden, you’re doing Beyoncé’s makeup.”

Percy whistled, obviously impressed. “Wow, Chase. That’s a long way from high school.”

“I could say the same to you,” she teased. “People are saying you’re gonna get a Grammy nom this year.”

Percy laughed heartily. “I am not _nearly_ popular enough for a Grammy. I just make shit I like and hope it makes money.”

They got to talk for thirty minutes before Annabeth was pulled in another direction by a girl with choppy brown hair. Percy couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as Rachel jumped in the thick of some crowd and waved at him.

“Percy!” She grinned and came rushing over, murmuring apologies to people. She looked him up and down.

“What’s got you so happy?” She asked smugly. Percy flipped her off but he answered anyway.

“I... just met my ex,” he says slowly. “Apparently, she’s been doing makeup for celebrities.”

“Really?,” Rachel puts a hand on her forehead and pretends to search the room. “Which ex? I’ll bet there are at least ten in this room.”

Ignoring her jab, Percy shrugged. “Annabeth Chase.”

She whipped around to stare at him with wide eyes. Grabbing his shoulder, Rachel tried to jump.

“Hold up.” Percy sighed and got in front of her, used to the ritual of giving Rachel piggy banks. “Okay, she’s, like, my height with heels. She has blonde hair and she’s wearing a white dress-”

“ _ Percy _ ,” Rachel gasped. “Don’t tell me you dated a Valley Girl.”

“Shut up!”

“You really fell for the white girl blueprint, huh,” Rachel smirked and patted his head. “Don’t worry, I forgive you.”

Percy turned his head to see her grinning down at him like a Cheshire Cat. Rolling his eyes he faced forward. 

“First of all, Annabeth goes to Berkeley on a full ride,” he glared at her for effect. “So she’s _not_ a Valley Girl, and she would kick your ass if she heard you say that.”

“You always had a thing for women who are out of your league,” Rachel mused. Then, she pointed into the crowd, completely unaware of social cues. “Wait, I see her! Oh... she is...okay, she’s  _ way  _ too hot for you.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Percy resisted the urge to dump her on the floor and, instead, yawned. The convention had been okay, but now it was just a bunch of people mingling and pretending not to hate each other. His social battery drained an hour ago, he just needed to go home and order takeout. Preferably with Rachel, as reparations for dragging him to a makeup convention.

“Can we go now,” Percy grumbled. “I’m tired of this place.”

“Honestly,” Rachel gave him a soft smile that made his heart skip. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> please read my We Could Be Heroes series, it's the best thing i've ever written, no joke.


End file.
